


Sailor Moon: True love reborn

by XWolfX



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWolfX/pseuds/XWolfX
Summary: You all know the story of Sailor Moon, but what if Darien wasn’t Serena’s true love? What he was an actual enemy and Serena’s true prince from the past was an Egyptian pharaoh from long ago who had come back to rescue her from the lie?
Relationships: Love - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chance encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You all know the story of Sailor Moon, but what if Darien wasn’t Serena’s true love? What he was an actual enemy and Serena’s true prince from the past was an Egyptian pharaoh from long ago who had come back to rescue her from the lie?

Tokyo Japan. It was a beautiful spring day as the cherry blossoms floated from the trees. All the students of Cross Roads JR High, were ready for another year. All except, Serena Tsukino. A clumsy girl, with long sun kissed blond hair and deep ocean blue eyes. She dashed down the street as she quickly tried to get to her classroom to out run the bell. Serena was almost always late for school everyday.

Now Serena was usually your normal everyday teenager. Who always late and had a love for sleeping in, video games, and food. Born with the sign of Cancer and pearl as her birthstone, Serena was also kind, caring and very easy going. However, with the help of a magical pendent, she becomes the champion of justice, Sailor moon! A brave warrior who was sent to protect the world from evil.

Serena also had a mad crush on Tuxedo mask.

A suave, handsome man in a black tuxedo and white cape, who always came to her rescue when she fought as Sailor moon. It wasn't until one fight in particular that she learned of her past as a princess of the moon kingdom and how Tuxedo Mask was Darien, a man who use to annoy her. Darien was once a prince from earth, who Serena fell in love when she was the princess.

After the horrible destruction of the moon kingdom, Serena and Darien were reborn on earth to have a second chance. Two lovers who were meant to find each other and fall in love once again so they could live together in peace. At least, that was the story told, but was it truth? Or a dream made out to be the truth? On this day, Serena was going to find out everything with the start of a simple encounter.

Serena ran as fast as she could to get to class. Thoughts of Darien going through her head as she blushed. Making her smile wide as she started to day dream. Serena was about to turn the corner when she bumped into someone. Making her fall to the ground. After hissing in pain, Serena looked up to see who ran into. Her eyes grew wide as she gasped at who stood before her.

A man, who stood at Serena's height stared down at her with deep crimson eyes. His hair was spiked up in a star like shape and was colored in magenta, black and blond bangs that were like bolts of lighting. He was dressed in a school uniform with the jacket open to revile a black tank top and also wore sliver chains and a black choker around his neck.

Serena looked up at the man with a curious expression on her face. The man seemed to have an air about him that was very different. Yet he also seemed familiar for some reason. Serena remembered what happened quickly apologized for bumping into the man.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was in a rush and I didn't pay attention to where I was going!"

The man simply smiled a held out a hand to her, helping her up.

"It's alright. Your not hurt, are you?"

"Oh no, I'm okay, thanks."

At that moment, Serena flipped out, remembering that she had only five minutes left to make it to school. She quickly said goodbye and took off. Unaware of how the man she just met would change everything around her. As Serena ran off to school, the man secretly smiled while staring at her from far away.

"I finally found you, after all this time. Now I can save you from the dream your trapped in." The man whispered as headed in the same direction to Serena's school.

Serena ran like lighting into the classroom, making just before the bell ran. She collapsed at her desk and took a sigh of relief as her best friend Molly Baker greeted her good morning. Molly was cheerful red head, who had been friends with Serena since kindergarten. She and Serena always hung out together at school, but even she didn't know about her being Sailor moon.

"Hey Serena!"

"Oh, hey Molly." Serena greeted with the wind still knocked out of her.

"Guess what? We got a new boy in our class today and I hear he's totally hot!"

"I doubt it! Nobody is hotter than Darien!"

"There you go again, with your talk of Darien." Molly said as she sat down in her seat.

"Well, it's true!"

Just then, Serena's teacher Miss, Haruna walked in and was about to take roll call when there was a knock at the door. She allowed entrance and Serena gasped. For the person who walked in was the boy she ran into that morning. Molly quickly leaned over to Serena and whispered in her ear that he was the new student. All the other girls in the classroom started to whisper and get excited.

"Well hello. Are you our new student?" Miss Haruna asked.

"Yes I am. I apologize for being late. I got lost."

"That's fine, I'll allow it. So why don't you come to the front of the class and introduce yourself."

The boy nodded and walked to the front while Miss Haruna wrote his name on the chalk board.

"My name is Yami Moto. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

While introducing himself, Serena couldn't keep her eyes off of Yami.

There was something about him that seemed so mysterious. Like he came from another world entirely. After introductions, Miss Haruna told Yami to grab the sit left to Serena. Yami nodded and sat down. As Miss Haruna continued with roll call, Yami turned to Serena and smiled. Making her blush deeply. Serena had no idea, but there were going to be some big changes in her life.

Ones that would completely turn her past and present life around.

SOTP: First chapter and I rocked it! I hope you all enjoyed and leave nice reviews! I really hope this turns out good!


	2. New friend or foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm so glad this took off! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I'm happy everyone loves this! So here's chapter two!
> 
> I hope you all like this!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> "Whispering"
> 
> (Thinking and song lyrics)

It was lunch time at Cross roads JR high school. Serena headed out to the court yard with her lunch bag in hand to meet up with two of her friends. Sitting under a tree, was one girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was very tall and wore a different uniform than the rest of the girls at school. Her name was Lita. The other girl wore the same school uniform as Serena and had blue hair and eyes. Her name was Amy.

The two were close friends with Serena but also shared her secret because they two were sailor scouts.

Amy was the brain of the bunch. Smartest girl in school and studied a lot because she wanted to become a doctor. She was sailor Mercury, the sailor scout of ice. Lita was the team's strength. A great fighter who studied martial arts but was also a great cook and dreamed of opening her own shop someday. She was sailor Jupiter, the sailor scout of thunder.

"Hey Serena, how's it going?" Lita asked as Serena sat down next to them.

"Not bad, hey guess what? There's a new guy in our class!" Serena said as she dove mouth first into her lunch.

"For real?! Is he hot?"

"Oh Lita, I swear." Amy said as she took a bite of her sandwich. They were her favorite because she could he eat them while she studied.

"He is pretty good looking, but for some weird reason I feel like I know him. I mean we met early today before school, but it seems like he's from somewhere different. Like from another country or something."

"He does seem to have that air about him. He also seems very intelligent. He answered very question correctly when we had that class on Egyptian history today." Amy pointed out.

"So what's his name?" Lita asked.

"Yami Moto." Serena answered.

"That's him, over there." Amy said as she pointed over to another tree.

Yami was sitting under the shade of a maple. Hoping to eat his lunch without the other girls trying to crowd around him. Serena couldn't help but feel drawn to him. Yami seemed so strong and cool, yet he also seemed lonely for some reason. Wanting to help, Serena got up and walked over to him. She whipped her mouth of the leftover pieces of rice and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

Before Serena was able to tap Yami on the shoulder, he turned around sharply. Surprising her and making her gasp. Yami's eyes softened when he realized it her and smiled as he spoke.

"Sorry to scare you. I was afraid you might be someone else."

"Nope, just me! We sit next to each other in class. My names Serena. Your Yami, right?" Serena asked nervously.

"Yes, that's right. A pleasure to meet you. I was hoping we would see each other again."

"Why are you sitting here all by yourself?"

"Well, for one I really don't know anyone here yet. And two I would like a moment to relax from them." Yami said as his gaze turned to the left.

There was a group of three girls that were in Serena's class who were staring at Yami from afar.

"Oh, looks like you have followers. Can't blame them though, we normally don't get hot looking guys in this school. Oh! I mean, uh..." Serena stuttered as she realized what she just said.

Yami simply laughed and smiled at her. Making Serena blush deeply.

"I suppose I'll take that as a complement. Thank you."

"Oh, uh okay. Hey, how would you like to sit with us?" Serena asked as she pointed to Lita and Amy.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's no trouble. Plus Lita is an awesome cook and she makes the best muffins!"

Yami laughed softly at Serena's eagerness towards food. He agreed and gathered his lunch box to go sit with the three girls. Lita was blushing like mad as Yami sat down next to her. After introductions, the four carried on conversations with their meals. While Serena wolfed her down.

"So Yami, how come you transferred to this school?" Lita asked.

"Our family moved from Domino city to here just a week ago."

"That's right, aren't you and your brother popular among the gaming world?" Amy asked.

"Yes we are. The kings of games is what they call us."

"No way! I thought your last name sounded familiar, your Yugi Moto's older brother aren't you!?" Serena asked.

"That's right." Yami said with a smirk.

"Oh wow! I'm surprised you didn't get popular on the first day." Lita exclaimed.

"Yes well, I'm actually glad for that. I'd rather just be a normal student then have people swarming over me."

Serena smiled at Yami in understanding. There were times she too wanted nothing more than to be a normal teenager. But she also knew that being a sailor scout was her destiny. She couldn't change it, but at least wasn't fighting alone. After lunch, the four returned to the classes. When school was over, Serena was going to head to the arcade when she found Yami standing outside the school gates.

"Yami? What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to run into you actually. Do you know where there's an arcade in town?"

"Yeah, I do! Let's go!" Serena said as she grabbed Yami's arm.

Unaware of the smile and blush that was on his face. The two went to Game Crown, the arcade Serena always visited after school. Their were all kinds of different arcade games to try. Serena always liked playing Sailor V. A video game that based after another sailor scout that was one of Serena's team. Sailor Venus, who started as Sailor V before she joined the other scouts.

Serena sat down and showed Yami how the game worked. You played as Sailor V going through each level defeating monsters that were in your path. It was easy at first, but then it got harder as you progressed through the levels. Serena got beat after scoring a decent 500 points.

"That wasn't too bad, I'm actual a lot better then this I just haven't played in a while. Want to give it a shot Yami?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yami sat down and it wasn't even a minute before he scored over 1000 points. After that, 20000. It was just like when Amy first played the game, only Yami was kicking her score in the dirt. Serena was amazed by how good Yami was and couldn't keep her eyes off the screen. After Yami defeated the first the level, he had over 10000 points, getting everyone in the arcade's attention.

"Wow, Yami that was amazing!" Serena complemented.

"Thank you. That game was a lot of fun."

Yami then went to the claw machine and won a small sailor moon plush. The two then started walking home.

"I'm glad you had a good time."

"I did, thank you. Well I'm going this way, so I'll see you tomorrow." Yami said as he turned the corner.

Serena continued on her way home. Glad that she made a new friend in Yami. Just then a black cat with a crescent moon on her forehead jumped off the wall and landed at Serena's feet. The cat was Luna, Serena's talking cat and partner. She was the one who gave Serena the powers to become sailor moon. She was also reasonable for training her.

"There you are. Where have you been Serena?!"

"Chill out Luna, I was with a new friend."

"You mean that new transfer student in your class?"

"Yeah, he's really cool and he great at games."

"Well as wonderful as that is, we've got to do some searching, there's a new enemy about and it's important that we just the jump on them."

"Aw, come on Luna! I wanted to relax when I got home. I don't even have homework today."

At that moment, there was scream coming from an ally. Serena quickly raised in hand in the air and cried out.

"MOON CYRSTAL POWER!" Serena was surrounded by rainbow lights and transformed into sailor moon.

Mean while, a green monster with black eyes and purple colored skin was attacking a man. He wore a purple mask and a black suit with a purple inside shirt and black boots. He tried to fight back, but the monster was far to strong for him. The monster was about to grab the man by the throat, when Sailor moon attack it with her tiara. Cutting off it's arm.

Allowing the man to attack back with a golden flash of light that made the monster grab it's head in pain. The man then turned to Sailor moon and called out to her.

"What did you do?" Sailor moon asked.

"I placed a confusion spell on it's mind. Take it out while you have the chance!" The man said.

"Right!"

Sailor moon quickly defeated the monster and turned it into a pile of moon dust. Sailor Moon then turned to the man who stayed in the shadows. She approached him carefully for she didn't know who he was.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your help." The man said as he came up to Sailor moon.

Sailor moon was careful as the man walked up to her. Surprised by how quickly he trapped her between him and the wall by placing both arms on either side of her. It was as if he got to her in a blink of an eye.  
His deep baritone voice sounded vaguely familiar as he spoke. Whispering a question that made sailor moon's eyes grow wide.

"Remember your true past. For the one you shared with Darien is a lie."

SOTP: DUN,DUN,DUN! Chapter two and it's already getting good! Hope your enjoying this!


	3. Doubts and Duels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. I'm so happy you love this! Please continue to leave reviews. Here's chapter three!

Sailor moon's eyes grew wide from the strangers words. Before she had a chance to ask him, he disappeared into the night. Leaving her confused and uncertain. Sailor moon changed back into Serena and walked home with Luna next to her. The cat couldn't help but notice how quite Serena was as she walked home. Serena barely even touched dinner, which was very rare for her.

Afterwards, Serena walked up to her room and laid out on her bed. Her mind full of questions about the stranger and what he said to her before. What did he mean that the past she shared with Darien was a lie? Who exactly was he? The stranger didn't even say he name. Serena's thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. Her mother then entered the room with a bowl of cookies.

"Serena, I brought some cookies for you."

"Oh, thanks mom." Serena said as she sat up.

"Are you alright dear? You don't seem like yourself tonight."

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just feeling a little off." Serena said with a smile, not wanting to worry her mother.

Serena's mom smiled and left the room. Leaving Serena to talk with Luna about what happened. After she explained, Luna had a puzzled look on her face.

"Hmm, it could be some sort of trap. Who ever this person is, it's most likely that he knows who you and Darien are."

"If that's true, then what do you think he could want from me?"

"I have no idea Serena. What I do know is this. The life you have now, and the life you'll have in the future can always be changed. Nothing is set in stone. But for all we know, this man could be talking nonsense. I suggest not to let it worry you."

"Hmmm, your right! There's no way Darien is lie! Not when I have him with me! Thanks a lot Luna!"

And with that, Serena ate some cookies, brushed her teeth, changed into PJ's and went to bed. The next day was about as normal as usual. Serena got up late and almost didn't make it to school on time. However when she entered her class room, everyone was surrounding Yami's desk. Curious, Serena walked up and found Yami and another classmate with curlig q glasses playing a trading card game.

Molly noticed Serena and called her over.

"Hey Serena!"

"Hey Molly, what are Yami and Melvin playing?"

"It's a card game called duel monsters! A game shop that grandfather just opened up sells them. Melvin apparently studied the game and built an ultimate deck a week ago. He challenged Yami to a duel, but he's beaten Melvin five time already this morning!"

"Wow!"

Serena watch the two as the duel was getting closer to the end. Melvin was about to attack Yami directly with his monster, but Yami played a trap card and destroyed it. Ending the duel with an attack of his own on his last turn. Serena was amazed at how good Yami was. Melvin held his head in shame at his loss. Confused as to how he could lose when he studied the entire game.

"I don't understand, I studied and beat every duel on the simulator at home..."

"Dueling in real life is more complex than dueling a computer Melvin. You do know the basics of the game, but duel monsters is more than just knowing the rules. It's about knowing your opponent. Expecting the unexpected and trusting in your own skills. Not just the answers you get from a book or someone else." Yami said.

Serena was blown away by how Yami gave advice. He seemed so knowledgeable and experienced. A moment later, Amy came up to them and asked what was going on.

"Amy, you should have seen it! Melvin tried to beat Yami in a duel but got his butt handed to him!"

"What?! Melvin challenged Yami? Does he know about the best duelists in the game?" Amy asked in a surprised voice.

"He studied the game. Why?" Molly asked.

If he did, he wouldn't have challenged him. Yami is suppose to be the best duelist in the whole world. He's won over ten championships. Not just in duel monsters but also in chess matches, video game tournaments, he and his brother are known as the kings of games." Amy explained.

"WHAT?!" Molly and Serena asked at the same time.

"No wonder Melvin got beat so bad." Serena said with smirk.

Serena then walked up to Yami as he was putting away his deck.

"Yami, I had no idea you were a game champion. No wonder you were so good at Sailor V."

"Thank you, but to be honest I just enjoy games. I suppose I have a natural talent for them."

A moment later, Miss Haruna walked in and everyone took their seats. After school, Serena met up with Yami outside the school gates.

"Hey Yami, that duel monsters game you were playing looked like fun. Think I could try it?"

"Sure. Do you want to come to my Grandfather's store? He has a lot of cards to choose from."

"Yeah!"

As Serena and Yami were going down the sidewalk towards the card shop, a red sports car pulled up next to them. The window rolled down to revel Serena's boyfriend Darien behind the wheel. He smiled at Serena but gasped when he looked at Yami. It was almost as if Darien had just seen a ghost. Yami on the other hand, seemed to glare at Darien. Like he was an enemy. After a moment of silence, Serena spoke up.

"Darien?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Who's your new friend Serena?" Darien asked as he tried to acted relaxed.

"This is Yami. His Grandpa owns a game store and sells cards for this neat trading card game! I'm gonna buy some cards and try it out!"

"A trading card game? Serena, aren't you a little old for stuff like that?" Darien asked.

Making Serena feel embarrassed, until Yami spoke up.

"Many people everywhere enjoy card games. Age is irrelevant. After all, there are people who play poker, and other games with cards. It's the same with any game."

"Yeah, well, it's still a kids game. Serena, why don't we go out for ice cream instead? My treat." Darien offered.

"Well, okay. Yami, want to come with us?"

"No, he can't." Darien said sharply.

"Why not?"

"Cause I don't want him too."

Serena was confused by Darien's behavior. He wasn't normally like this to people. Serena suddenly felt scared, a feeling she never thought she felt when being with Darien. Something was so off about him right now. Like he was jealous of Yami or something. Serena decided that she wasn't going to allow Darien to treat her friend like that and refused to get in the car.

"Darien, I'm sorry. But I already made plans with Yami and I'm not going to break them just cause your acting this way. I'll call you later. Let's go, Yami."

Serena and Yami then continued onwards to the card shop. Darien watched in anger as the two walked off. Whispering to himself as he rolled up the car window.

"So, you survived, Pharaoh of Egypt. Come to try and take her back have you? Sorry, but that won't be happening."

Darien then started his car up again and started to follow the two. Keeping a close eye on Yami as he did so.

Yami and Serena walked down the street until the reached a store with a large game sign above it. The crowd outside was pretty big since the store only opened a week ago. It was still pretty new and had a lot of new games for sale. However duel monster cards were selling like hot cakes. Yami and Serena walked in the store to see an old man standing behind the counter with gray spiked up hair that resembled Yami's in a way.

Standing on a ladder putting up boxes on a self, was a boy that looked like a younger version of Yami with violet eyes and less bangs. He had a warm aura about him and a gentle smile on his face. His eyes seemed to light up when Yami walked in.

"Hey Bro! How was school?" The boy greeted.

"Fine thank you. I brought a friend with me today."

"I see. Welcome." The old man greeted.

"Serena, this is my family. We run this store together. My Grandfather, and My brother, Yugi Moto." Yami explained as he introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Yugi said.

"Hi! Do you go to a different class at school?"

"Yeah, my home room is across the hall from yours I think."

"Oh, then you must be in Lita's class."

"Yeah, I know her. She's tall and wears a different uniform right?" Yugi asked.

"Uh-huh. Our school uniform didn't fit her, so she's' allowed to war her old one. So how many years are you younger from Yami?" Serena asked.

"Actually were the same age. Yugi's just shorter than I am." Yami explained wih a smirk, teasing his brother.

"Yami!"

Serena couldn't help but laugh. Yami and Yugi seemed to have a very close bond with each other. They were friends as well as siblings, which was hear warming to see.

"So Serena, do you play duel monsters too?"

"I'm actually wanting to get into it. It looks a little difficult though."

"Don't worry, it's easy to get the hang of." Yugi said.

"Would you like to see some cards to get an idea for a deck?" Grandpa Moto asked.

"Sure!"

Grandpa Moto pulled out a bunch of different cards and packs to show to Serena. Yami helped her to understand what kind of monsters to pick and how the game works. Serena decided on making a fairy/spellcaster deck. Combining cards like Fairy witch, White magician Pikaru, the forgiving maiden and many others. Serena built a deck that was strong against the enemy, but also healing towards herself.

"Very interesting combining both spellcasters and fairies. I can't wait to see it action." Yami complemented.

"Thanks, although to be honest I picked the cards I did because I thought they were pretty looking." Serena said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm sure once you know the game you'll do fine. The important thing is to trust your monsters and yourself."

"Thanks, I can't wait to start playing!"

"The game might actually help with your math as well."

"Huh?" Serena asked.

"I noticed you seem to struggle with that subject."

"Yeah, it's not my best. To be honest I'm not that great at school period. If you think this will help, then I'm willing to give it a shot!"

"Great."

After getting he deck together and using half of her allowance to buy the cards, Serena decided to head home. Since it was getting dark, Yami offered to go with her.

"Serena, I meant to ask who was that man we ran into before?"

"Oh that was Darien. He's my boyfriend."

"He is?"

"Yeah, I know he was a bit of a jerk before. Sorry about that. It's bothering me. Darien is usually not like that." Serena said worried.

"It's alright. Perhaps he was a bit jealous." Yami said with a wink.

Making Serena giggle. When she finally got home, Serena said thank to Yami, went inside and up to her room. She started to look through the cards she bought and found one that she seemed to like the best. It was called 'Wing Weaver'. It was a beautiful fairy that had six shining wings with soft pink skin. A moment later, Luna came into the room.

"There you are, where have you been all day?"

"With Yami. We decided to hang out some after school."

"Hmm, what's this you've got?" Luna asked as she studied the cards spread out on Serena's bed.

"Duel monsters cards. Yami said that the game might help with my math."

"That would be amazing!" Luna said.

Making Serena glare at her slightly.

"Ahem, at any rate, be careful. The sailor scouts are going to have a meeting tomorrow about this new enemy and that stranger you met up with."

"Okay. That's cool." Serena said as she went back to going through he new deck.

Unaware of how quickly the new enemy would be to strike again. Or who exactly the new enemy was.

SOTP: Whoo, long chapter! Hope you all liked it!


	4. Searching for answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. This is so awesome! Here's chapter 4!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> "Whispering"
> 
> (Thinking and song lyrics)

Serena walked up the many steps of the Cherry hill temple. Where her friend and fellow sailor scout, Raye lived. Raye worked and lived at the cherry hill temple as a priestess with the ability to see visions of the future and purify evil spirits. Raye was also the sailor scout of fire, Sailor mars. She had long raven black hair and purple eyes That held a deep fire in them. Raye's dream was to be a career women and travel the world.

Although she was a bit tough and fought with Serena often, Raye was a kind and passionate person. Who valued Serena as a special friend. Serena quickly ran into the temple and went to Raye's room was they had all of their sailor scout meetings. All of scouts were sitting around a table. Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina. Mina was the sailor scout of love, Sailor Venus. Mina was actually a sailor scout before the others.

She was actually Sailor V after she met a white cat named artemis and fought over in London before coming to Tokyo. Mina was almost like Serena's twin in many ways. With her long blond hair that had a red bow in it and deep blue eyes. Friendly and easy going like Serena, Mina's dream was become an idol and shine in the spot light.

All of the sailor scouts had precious dreams and were willing to do anything to protect Serena. Not just because she was the princess of the moon, but also because she was their friend. It's true, Serena could be a ditz sometimes, but she had a way of making everyone around her feel special. She was one of a kind, even though the didn't know what kind.

"Your late!" Raye said as Serena came into the room.

"Not as late as last week! Oooh, those look good! Can I have some?" Serena asked as she sat down, noticing the big bowl of chocolate chip cookies sitting in he middle of the table.

"Sure, I brought these to share with my class and I actually made more than enough, so up yourself!" Lita offered.

"Thanks! (Munch) Oh, there fantastic!(Much) Your such a wonderful cook Lita!" Serena said in between bites and she ate two cookies at a time.

"Think you can stop pigging out for five seconds, meatball head? We're here to talk about the new enemy that recently appeared." Raye scolded.

"Yes, there's something strange about it."

"What do you mean Amy?" Mina asked.

"Well, when we first ran into it, it was shaped like a plant like creature. And when Serena rescued that man, the monster had the same appearance."

"So they look the same, so what?" Serena asked.

"So, that means there's one more than just one of those things running around at a time. There could be a hundred of those swarming the city for all we know!" Raye exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, that's correct. But here's the weird part. Those things aren't after energy. Remember? It tried to run from us the last time."

"Yeah, and it in was a public place where it steal all the energy it wanted. Plus it wasn't even attacking anyone, it was just sort of roaming around." Lita mentioned.

"But then why do you think it attacked that guy I saved I in ally?" Serena asked.

"Maybe because that guy is who there after! You think that could be it?" Mina asked.

"It's possible."

"Hey Serena, this guy you saved, did he say anything to you?" Lita asked.

"Well..." Serena was hesitant as she explained what happened.

Making all the girls gasp in question when she was finished.

"The life you share with Darien is a lie? What could he have meant by that?" Lita asked.

"Serena, he could be dangerous! It's obvious that this guy knows who and Darien are!" Amy said.

"But he didn't seem dangerous, plus he helped me take that out."

"Serena, we don't know who this guy is! He could be lying, just to trap you." Mina explained.

"But then wouldn't he have attacked me when he had they chance?" Serena asked.

For the first time ever, Serena asked a question that made everyone stop and think. If this man were an enemy, he would have attacked Serena on the spot. Yet he didn't. So who was he and what was he after? Serena was going to get those answers later that evening. After spending the rest of the afternoon at the arcade, Serena was on her home when she spotted another one of those creatures turning the corner.

It seemed to be chasing after something that was running as fast as it could. Serena quickly dashed into in ally and transformed into sailor moon. Sailor moon chased after the monster and found it fighting against the same stranger she ran into the other night. He was doing his best to fight against the monster, but ended up getting attacked in the arm from behind.

"AHH!" The man cried out in pain.

Sailor moon quickly attacked the monster with her scepter, turning it into moon dust. Sailor moon then turned to the man and approached him slowly.

"Is it bad?"

"No, just a scratch. Mph!"

"Here, let me see."

Sailor moon took a look at the arm and pulled out a pink scarf. Being careful of the wound, Sailor moon gently wrapped the scarf around the man's arm.

"There, that should hold temporarily." Sailor moon said after she was finished.

"Thank you, I appreciate your kindness. But I should go, before more of those things come."

"Wait, I need to know who you are. And what do you mean 'the life that I share with Darien is a lie'?" Sailor moon asked.

"Are you certain you want to know?"

"Yes." Sailor moon answered without hesitation.

"Very well, but let's talk somewhere else shall we? Meet me at the roof of that building in ten minutes." The man said as he pointed to the roof of a department store.

Sailor moon agreed and about to leave but turned back to ask the man's name.

"Wait! What's your name?"

The man turned around and smiled before answering.

"Call me 'Pharaoh'" The man said before disappearing.

SOTP: Oooh! Things are gonna get more interesting! Leave reviews please!


	5. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is the chapter where things get interesting! Welcome to chapter 5!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> "Whispering"
> 
> (Thinking and song lyrics)

Sailor moon traveled to the roof of the department store and waited for Pharaoh. Both nervous and curious about what he had say. After ten minutes as promised as promised, Pharaoh appeared. He was quite for a moment, simply staring at the moon before he turned his gaze to sailor moon. His eyes seem to be filled with sadness and longing as he spoke.

"The moon truly is beautiful from afar. However I can think of one person on earth who surpasses even it's beauty. Now then, you said you wanted answers."

"Uh, yes. First of all, who are you? And why are those things chasing after you?" Sailor moon asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer your first question right now. As for why I'm being chased, it's because the one who sent them knows who I am and why I came here. That person wants me gone so they use you to achieve a future that is terribly dark."

"But I don't understand, who wants to use me? And why did you come here?"

"Before I answer you must know, that I know everything about you Sailor moon." Pharaoh explained.

Making sailor moon gasp before he continued.

"Don't be afraid. I am not your enemy. But as I said, I know all about you. I know you were once a princess of the moon kingdom, I know you were reborn here on earth, and I know that you fight to protect the world."

"How do you know all that?!"

"I know, because I too was once a ruler of a kingdom many years ago. As my name implies, I was once a Pharaoh of Egypt. Over a thousand years before this time. The moon kingdom was still thriving during my rule, and I was invited to a ball in celebration of the princesses birthday. That was the first time I met you. From the moment our eyes met, I felt a special connection with you. And over one short year, we fell in love."

"That can't be true! Darien was a prince from earth that I fell in love with!" Sailor moon exclaimed.

"He's a prince from earth true, but his only intension is getting his hands on the imperium sliver so can control the earth. When the moon kingdom was destroyed, I was there and killed by Queen Beryl just as you were. I was reborn on earth like you, thanks to your mother, Queen Serenity. However, I was reborn in a different part of Tokyo. With no memory of who I use to be until three months ago."

"Three months? But that would have been-" Sailor moon started.

"Yes, right around the time you defeated Queen Beryl. When my memory was restored, one of my servants from when I was pharaoh came to me in a dream and told me of what had happened to you. Sailor moon, the truth is that Darien has been in league with negaverse this whole time."

"What?!"

"He made a deal with Beryl long ago. He would get the crystal so she and him would rule together! But he used her! Just as he is using you now! I know this because when you were sent to earth, Darien used his powers to warp your memories. Making you believe that he was the one you loved, not me. That's why he wants me out of the way, he wants to stop me from helping you recovering your true memories!"

"That can't be true...Darien loves me! He would never-"

"It's a lie! All of it! Darien just wants to marry you so can take the crystal from you! Once he has that, he plans to kill you and rule the world with an iron fist! People will live fear and darkness under his rule, I've seen the future, there's no peace in it all!"

"SHUT UP! I don't believe you! What do you want from me?!" Sailor moon screamed through tears.

Pharaoh simply walked up to her and embraced her gently. Whispering softly as he answered her.

"I want to save you. That's all. I want you to be happy and enjoy life. If you can't remember me, or love me again, that's fine. I just don't want you to be hurt by someone who doesn't care for you. I'm sorry for telling you all this. Please forgive me. I'll leave you alone from now on. Goodbye."

With that, Pharaoh disappeared into the night. Sailor moon couldn't help but notice how familiar his embrace felt to her. It was as if she felt his arms wrapped around her many times. Sailor moon also noticed how sad Pharaoh was when he left. He seemed like he was on the verge of crying. Sailor moon then left the roof and changed back into Serena before going home.

Wondering if what Pharaoh said had any truth to it or not.

The next day at school, Serena was barely herself. For started she got to school on time, which was practically unheard of. Not only that, she barely ate her lunch. Amy and Lita were really starting to get worried. As Serena was walking home from the sailor scout meeting at Raye's house, she crossed the street to get to the next block. Serena was so distraught that she didn't even noticed a car speeding towards her.

She would have been run over if Yami had grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the way in time.

"Are you alright?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, thanks Yami."

Yami could easily see that Serena wasn't okay. She had been out of it all day. Without a word, Yami took Serena by the hand and lead her to the arcade. Hoping to cheer her up.

"Yami, what are we doing here?"

"There's a new game that I want to show you. My cousin owns a game company and he putting a new game in arcades all over the world."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's over here, come on."

Yami lead Serena over to a dance machine game call "Dance Duel Challenge ". Yami explained that it was combination of both Dance, Dance, revolution and duel monsters. How the game worked was that you chose one of fifteen popular duel monsters as your avatar. Then you danced to three different songs as your avatar fights monsters on the screen.

The better you dance and the higher your score, the stronger your avatar becomes. At the end of three rounds, there's a bonus round. Where you dance as your avatar fights against a boss. If you beat the song and get a high score, your monster will defeat the boss and win.

"Sounds like fun. But Yami, I'm kind of klutzy. I don't think I would be that good at it." Serena said.

"You won't know unless you try right? Come on, I'll play it with you." Yami encouraged.

Yami and Serena put in the tokens and chose their skill level before choosing their monsters. Yami chose the Dark Magician and Serena chose the Dark Magician girl. Serena picked the first song and the two started the game. Despite her usual clumsiness, Serena was actually doing quite well at the game. She was able to keep in perfect time with the music and was getting a perfect score.

Serena smiled as she continued to play on. Feeling back to her old self. After the Arcade, Serena took Yami the diner next to the Arcade. It was where she always hung out with the girls. While waiting for their order, Serena couldn't help but notice how handsome Yami was. The light from the sun shining in the window, reflected in his deep crimson colored eyes as he gazed out the window.

Serena quickly turned away with a blush when Yami noticed she was staring. Yami couldn't help but smirk at seeing the blush on her face.

"You'll make your boyfriend jealous if you stare at me like that. Of course that might not be a bad thing." Yami teased.

"I wasn't!"

"Ha,ha. I'm glad your feeling better." Yami said with a smile.

"I am, thanks Yami."

"Good. You had me worried you know. Care to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Uh, well...you see, someone said that my boyfriend isn't who he says he is. They said that he actually part of something bad. I mean I know Darien's been a jerk to you, but I find it hard to believe that he would do anything to hurt me."

"Sometimes a person can hide their true feelings. I have a friend named Joey who use to tease Yugi. Oddly enough, when he got into trouble with a bully, Yugi stood up for him and Joey could see a good person in Yugi. Since then, Joey has proven time and again what a true friend he really is. It's actions that prove what type of heart a person has. And those actions are what people should base relationships on, be they good or bad."

"Wow, Your really smart Yami, I never thought of it that way before. Thanks."

"Your welcome. I hope that I was able to help."

After sharing a small pizza, Serena and Yami spilt up to go home. On her way on home, Serena was planning to go to Darien's apartment. Yami's words helped encourage her to confront him. When Serena was half way there, she ran into Raye. She had a serious look on her face as she walked up to Serena.

"Hey, Raye."

"Serena, your not going to see Darien are you?" Raye asked.

"I was thinking of going to ask him some things. Why?"

"I think it might be better to stay away from him for right now. We don't know if what that Pharaoh guy said is true. But if it is, Darien could be dangerous and might be ready to trap you when you guys are alone. Let's wait and go to confront him together. It'll be safer that way. Not to mention that I got a bad feeling about Darien all of sudden for some reason."

"Thank you Raye, but this is something I have to do by myself. Besides, Darien's been a jerk to a friend of mine and I need to ask him why."

"Alright, but if you need help, call us on the communicator."

"I will, thanks." Serena said as she went onward.

Raye couldn't help but feel concerned as Serena left. So she quickly called the other scouts for help. Meanwhile, Serena arrived at Darien's apartment. She felt slightly nervous as she knocked on the door. After a moment or two, Darien answered the door with a warm smile on his face. He seemed normal as he let Serena inside, but at the same time, something felt off.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Serena. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been busy. Hey Darien, I've been meaning to talk to you about Yami."

"Oh, that. I'm sorry for the way I acted before, but I don't want you to be around him."

"Why not?" Serena asked.

Which seemed to make Darien angry as he spoke.

"Because I don't like him. Your too trusting Serena, he could be the new enemy for all you know."

"Darien, I don't think Yami is the enemy. He's been nothing but kind to me, and I met his family. Their all nice people. Yami even saved my life today when I was almost run over."

"Well that's great and all, but I'm telling you he's bad news. You need to stay away from him and not talk to him anymore."

"Why not?! You don't even know him!"

Darien then slammed his hand against the wall. Glaring at Serena with daggering in his eyes. Suddenly a vine shot out of Darien's hand and pinned Serena to the wall by tying up her hands and feet.

"Darien?" Serena asked in shock.

"You talked to Pharaoh, didn't you? He told you everything! I knew I should have taken him out before hand."

"You mean, you know him?! What he said is true?!"

"If you mean that I've been working with the negaverse since the moon kingdom and got close to you to only get my hands on the sliver crystal, then yeah, I'm afraid that's true. Everything was going according to my plan, your memories of Atem were completely erased and replaced with me." Darien explained with a smirk.

"Atem?" Serena asked.

"That's his real name. Yami is just his nick name."

"Yami is Pharaoh?!"

"You didn't figured that out? You really are an idiot. Yes, Yami is Pharaoh and he's the Pharaoh from earth you fell in love with when you lived on the moon. He tried to hide his identity from me with that disguise, but I knew it was him from the beginning. In order for my plan to work, I had to use a spell that would replace your memories of him with fake ones of me, so you would love me."

"You tricked me?! All this time?!"

"Yes, and it was easy to do since your so gullible when it comes to love. I was going to wait until we were married so I could have full access to the crystals powers. But then Yami showed up and I had to use my creatures to find him before he helped you regain your true memories. Unfortunately, their about as useless as you are."

"So this whole time, you were using me?! You were just trying to get your hands on the crystal?! Why?! Doesn't anything that happened between us matter to you?"

"Heh, you moron. I told you, those memories of us together on the moon were fakes. I was only acting like I liked you in order to gain your trust. Truth is, I wouldn't date you if you were the last girl on the planet. Who would? Your about the most worthless person I know."

Those words were like a sword in Serena's heart.

She couldn't believe that what Darien was saying was true. After everything that happened, after how she risked her life to save his over and over again, it was all a lie. He never really loved her and had planned to betray her from the very beginning. Serena started to cry as Darien used his vines to tighten his grip on Serena's body and summoned another one to wrap around her neck to choke her.

"Don't worry, I'll make your end quick once I take the crystal from you. And after I take care of you and that pain Yami, I'll be sure to get of your friends as well."

Darien was about to take the crystal from Serena's locket on her chest, when something sharp flew through the air and cut his hand. Serena turned to see Pharaoh standing in the door way with pure anger in eyes. In a spilt second, Pharaoh attacked Darien with a hard punch to the face. He then pinned Darien to the wall with daggers and freed Serena from the vines with a sword.

Pharaoh then glared at Darien as he whispered in a threating tone.

"Know this, I'm only letting you live because I don't want to hurt her any more than you have. Come near her again, and you will be sorry."

The Pharaoh then picked up Serena and carried her out of the apartment. Leaving Darien pinned against the wall to hang for a while. Pharaoh knew that this was only the beginning. Now that Darien had revealed himself, the fight was only going to get tougher. Pharaoh couldn't help but feel bad for Serena as he carried her down the their love was fake, Serena believed with all her heart that what she shared with Darien was real.

As he walked out of the building, he ran into the sailor scouts and two cats. Who were worried and curious as to what was going on.

"Who are you?! Put her down!" Jupiter said.

"You can relax, sailor scouts. I am not your enemy."

Suddenly a glow of golden light surrounded Pharaoh and his outfit changed into a school uniform. His mask faded away to reveal his true identity as Yami. Making Jupiter and Mercury gasp.

"Hey, It's Yami!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Who?" Venus and Mars asked to together.

"He's the new student at school we told you about. I never expected him to be apart of all this!" Mercury explained.

"Indeed I am Mercury. More than you know. It's true, I know all of you and who you are. Sailor Mars, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter. You were all comrades to me as you were protectors to the princess when we were on the moon kingdom. But Darien betrayed all of us. Serena, more then anyone."

"This doesn't make sense! How could he have twisted all of our memories!? And act like he was innocent!" Venus asked.

"I will tell you all everything. I wish to help. Please, let me help you in this fight." Yami asked.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Venus asked.

"Yeah, for all we know, you could be partners with Darien!" Jupiter agreed.

"Hold on guys, I don't think he's evil." Mars said.

"What do you mean?" Mercury asked.

"I sense something coming from Yami. Something very familiar when he and Serena are together. I also sense a great loneliness from him. Besides, if he wanted to hurt Serena, he would have by now."

"Good point." Venus Agreed.

"Alright then. You said you would tell us everything. How about with how you know how the future is suppose to be messed up if Darien rules it?" Jupiter asked.

"I can't tell you here. Darien will be waiting for the right chance to strike. Change back into your normal forms and follow me. I know a place where he can't find us."

Deciding to take a chance, the scouts changed out of the sailor outfits. Yami handed Serena over to Lita and lead them into the city. With many questions, the group followed Yami.

Hoping to get answers to the truth.

SOTP:WHOO! Long chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm gonna start working on the next one right now, so hopefully you can read it by Saturday! Leave nice reviews and wish me luck!


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Time for chapter 6!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> "Whispering"
> 
> (Thinking and song lyrics)

(Dream)

Serena was running down the halls of the moon kingdom palace. Dressed in a white dress with white shoes clicking on the marble floor. The cool air blowing through her long blond air as she headed towards the balcony. Looking over the balcony at the earth was her mother, Queen Serenity. A beautiful women with sliver hair and blue eyes. The queen turned towards Serena with a sad look in her eyes.

"Mother? Why are you sad?" Serena asked.

"Oh Serena, I am...so sorry..."

"Sorry?"

"Yes, it is my fault that you had to experience such heartache. Darien used his powers to wipe all the memories of the Pharaoh Atem from our memories. Even mine. So when I saved you and the others, Darien was reborn on earth as well. Had I known his plan, I would have never let him succeed in getting this far."

"But I do not understand, how can Darien be my enemy? And how can I not find my true memories?" Serena asked.

"Because Darien's spell is still in effect. It will disappear soon though because Atem's love for you is growing and it will free your true memories."

"Why didn't Yami come find me before?"

"It wasn't until you defeated Queen Beryl that Atem's were reborn inside him. After he learned of what happened, he quickly went in search of you. And his family who knows of his past went with him. They know because he too has a past and is a protector of justice."

"How?" Serena asked.

"It will all be made clear soon. For now, you must trust your heart, and give Atem chance. For unlike Darien, his heart is pure."

With that, Queen Serenity disappeared. Leaving Serena alone in the palace that quickly began to disappear around her as well.

(Dream end)

Serena opened her eyes to find herself in a bedroom that was not her own.

The room was black with white carpeting. There was a computer desk, a dresser, a standing mirror and a bed side table. Serena then looked down to see a little girl watching her at the foot of the bed. She had long dark brown hair in a spikey pony tail with blond bangs in the front. She was dressed in a light blue night gown, wearing a gold necklace with an eye in the middle and held a small sailor moon plush in her hand.

The girl gazed up at Serena with warm golden brown eyes curiously, until she smiled brightly.

"Hi." The girl greeted.

"Oh, um, hello."

"Your names Serena right? I'm Laura. It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. Do you know where we are?" Serena asked.

"Your at my house. My big brother brought you and your friends here after he saved you. He asked me to keep an eye on you."

"Your big brother?"

At that moment the door opened and Yami walked in the room. Laura turned and smiled before getting up and running to him. Yami bent down to Laura's level and smiled as he patted her on the head.

"I made sure she was safe like you told me."

"Good job. Why don't you go down stairs with our guests for a bit? I need to talk to Serena."

"Okay! I'll help grandpa make tea!" Laura said before she ran out of the room.

Yami then looked to Serena who smiled as she watched Laura leave.

"She's cute."

"She likes you. Sailor moon is her favorite. You should have seen her face when I told her you were her. She could hardly contain herself, she was so happy." Yami said with a laugh.

"She won't tell anyone, will she?"

"Oh no. Laura is very good at keeping secrets. Most of the time. She actually reminds me of you."

After a small giggle, Serena noticed that Yami seemed uneasy. He knew she had questions that he needed to answer and was afraid of what she would say once she knew the truth. Yami turned around and kept his back to her as she spoke.

"Yami, Darien told me everything. Your Pharaoh, aren't you?"

"I am."

"Yami, I'm so sorry." Serena said.

Making Yami turn around with wide eyes.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you were trying to protect me and I didn't listen to you. I should have known something was wrong from the Darien was acting around you. But I didn't want to believe you and I'm sorry."

Yami walked up to Serena and wrapped his arms around her. Serena recognized the warmth coming from him. It felt protective and calming with the scent of exotic flowers and spices. Something that seemed so familiar to her, as if she had been around that scent her whole life. Something about it seemed healing too, like I was clearing a fog that had covered her mind for so long.

Serena relaxed into Yami's embrace as he whispered softly.

"You have no reason to be sorry. I understand that you didn't want to believe that Darien would hurt you. He doesn't deserve someone so loyal a you."

"Thank you...Yami, you said you regained all your memories. Does that mean that you remember what happened between us on the moon?" Serena asked.

Yami pulled away and looked Serena in the eyes as he spoke.

"Yes. I remember everything. And even after all this time, my feelings for you haven't changed. In fact after getting to know you as a normal person at first, my feelings have grown even stronger. But I'm not going to force you to love me. If you feel that you can't return my feelings, I'll understand. All I ask is that you allow me to stay by your side."

"You can, I don't ever want to lose you Yami. You've been so kind and have been there for me, even when I didn't realize it. That really means a lot to me and I promise that you won't ever have to fight alone again."

"Thank you. I'm so glad to hear those words from you." Yami said with a smile.

He then lead Serena to the living room where Yugi, Laura and the other scouts were. They were all grateful that she was safe.

"I told you, you shouldn't have gone in there by yourself! Are you crazy?!" Raye exclaimed.

"No! How was I suppose to know Darien would turn on me?!"

"Come on guys, what matters is that we're all okay and that we come up with a plan to defeat Darien." Amy said.

"Yeah, but before we do, you still have some things to explain Yami." Lita said.

"Right, you explained that Darien erased our memories of you and that's why we don't remember you. But how do you explain being able to see the future?" Mina asked.

"Yeah and how come you didn't get your memories back until after Queen Beryl was defeated?" Lita asked.

"Because Queen Beryl was the one that sealed my memories away. When I was reborn on earth, I regain my memories of being a Pharaoh the day I turned fourteen years old. I had also regained my powers as Pharaoh once I had touched my millennium item. The millennium puzzle. However I as unaware that a part of memory was locked away. When Beryl was destroyed, the spell lifted and I regained my memories of the moon kingdom."

"Are you saying that your memories of being a pharaoh and being on the moon kingdom were separated?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Now then, I must explain to you about the seven millennium items. They are seven different items, each with their own powers. They we're used to protect Egypt from the deadly powers of the shadow games when I was ruling as Pharaoh. After many years of searching, my grandfather who was an archeologist found these items in Egypt and kept them safe as part of his collection. He never imagined that his two grand sons were the reincarnations of the Pharaoh and his younger brother. Nor did he expect his grand daughter to be a reincarnation of one of the Pharaoh's priest's."

"One of the Pharaoh's priest's?" Raye asked.

"Yes, as Pharaoh I had six priest's who served and helped protect me and Egypt. Just as you protect Serena and earth. One of my priest's had the power to see the future with the power of her millennium necklace. Laura is the reincarnation of that priestess and has the power to see the future. She can also project the visions through the necklace so others can see them." Yami explained.

Making the girls gasp in realization.

"So that's how you were able to see into the future!"Lita exclaimed.

"That's correct. The same night I regained my memories of the moon kingdom, Laura had a disturbing vision of the future. I found her in her room shaking as she watched the horrible vision of what was going to happen. Once I explained things to my grandfather, he agreed and we came here." Yami explained.

"You all changed your lives and came here to help us?" Mina asked.

"That's right. I just didn't feel right leaving things as they were. I couldn't stand by and allow you all to be hurt by Darien in the future." Yami said as his fist shook in anger.

"Yami, we're so sorry for doubting you. Had we known what was going to happen, we probably would have done the same thing." Amy said.

"It's alright. I don't blame any of you for doubting me. But I thank you for giving me a chance and listening to my story."

"Hey Yami, is there any chance that Laura could show that vision that she showed you to us?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Lita agreed.

"I would like to show you, but it might be scary for Laura. You see when she sees into the future, she can also tap into the emotions of all who is effected by that future."

"Guys, she a kid. We can't put her through something like that more than once." Serena said.

"No it's okay. I'll do it." Laura said as she stood up to stand next to her brother.

Yami bent down to Laura's height and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Are you sure, little one?"

"Yep! I'll do anything to help the sailor scouts!" Laura said with a big smile.

"Thank you, Laura." Serena said.

Laura smiled brightly back at Serena before focusing her energy on the necklace around her neck. After chanting, a bright light shined from the eye in the middle of the necklace, which projected a vision of the future in front of everyone. At first things seemed peaceful. There was a huge bustling city with a large crystal palace in the middle.

Then suddenly the vision switched to a scene where a women who looked like Serena in a wedding gown was killed by a man wearing a mask who looked like Darien. She was stabbed in the chest and killed instantly. The man smirked before laughing evilly. At that moment four girls who were the future sailor scouts dashed into the room. They gasped at the horrible site in front of them before charging at the man.

With a smirk, the man summoned vines that trapped the sailor scouts in a vine like prisons that started to zap their life force. Darien then walked out of the room calmly and tainted the sliver crystal with a darkness that he used to summon a large tree from out of the palace. Turning the sky dark and destroying everything in it's path. People ran scared for their lives as Darien commanded a plant like creature army to head out into the city.

The army sucked the energy out of everyone they could find. They also turned people into slaves to do the king's bidding. Darien was laughing in victory as the vision ended and disappeared. Laura fell to the floor shaking in fear with tear running down her face. Yami gathered her in his arms and held her close to calm her down. The scouts gasped in horror at what they just watched.

It was too horrible to even believe that it could happen.

After a few moments of silence, Yami spoke.

"From what you've seen, Darien waited until the day Serena became Queen and got married to him to put his plan into action. By doing so, he gained the sliver imperium crystal and used it's powers to take control of the future. But now that he has revealed himself, he will have no choice but to take it by force."

"I don't believe this, we almost fell for his trick!" Lita exclaimed a she pounded a fist into her free hand.

"You really were telling the truth this whole time." Mina said.

"He was working with our enemy and we didn't even know it." Raye said.

"To think, we thought of him a our allay this whole time." Amy said in anger.

Serena sat there in shock as her whole body shook. She couldn't believe that the man in that vision was the same Darien. He was truly a horrible monster and Serena almost felt sick at the fact that she once loved him. Yet now, all doubt vanished. It was clear to her now that Darien was the enemy and that he must be defeated. Serena could also now see how much Yami had gone through to try and help her.

What meant the most to Serena however, was the fact that Yami was willing to help Serena out of the goodness of his heart. He didn't have to, but he did. And even though he loved her, he was also willing to give Serena time to move on. It proved just how much of a kind and caring person Yami truly was. Yami walked up to Serena and placed a hand on her shoulder while gazing into her eyes.

"Serena, I am so sorry. I know this must be difficult for you, especially after you had feelings for Darien all this time. I promise you that I will help you fight and stay by your side."

"No, thank you, Yami. I'm glad that you came to help me see the truth. The future that we just watched we have come to be if you didn't come here. You may have saved all of us, and we can't thank you or your family enough." Serena said with a smile.

Yami smiled in return as he spoke.

"There is no need to thank me. I am only glad that I could be of help and that I can stay by your side."

Serena then turned to her team mates to seek their support.

"You girls ready to take Darien out an save the future?"

All four girls nodded in agreement. Willing to fight along side their leader just as they always have. Lita then walked up to Yami and held her hand out to him.

"Yami, thanks. From now, let's all work together as a team."

Yami smiled and shook Lita's hand in agreement. The other scouts did the same, excepting Yami as a friend and a part of the team. Afterwards, the scouts decided it might be a good idea for Serena to stay at Yami's house. Since Darien knew where she lived and it would be safer for her to hide right now. Yami explained things to his grandfather and he agreed.

"I'll cover for you and tell your mom that your staying at my place." Raye said.

"And I'll bring over some of my clothes for you to wear." Mina offered.

"Thanks you guys. I really appreciate it." Serena said.

"Be sure to call us if you need help." Lita said.

"We'll come by tomorrow and work out a plan." Amy said.

The four scouts then went home while Serena stayed at Yami's house.

Feeling a bit unsure about what was going to happen next.

SOTP: Whoo! Another long chapter! I just can't stop writing this! Leave nice reviews please!


	7. With you again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Chapter 7! Yay!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> "Whispering"
> 
> (Thinking and song lyrics)

Serena sat on the bed in the guest room at Yami's house. It was a light blue color with a white border and had a dresser, a computer desk and a small coffee table as well. It was seven o'clock and Serena had done a lot of thinking about her recent situation. What killed her the most was that Darien toyed with her heart. Even though she knew he was the enemy now, it still hurt.

Serena wished that the pain would just disappear. She wished she could forget about Darien completely but she couldn't. A knock on the door shook Serena from her thoughts. She allowed entry and Yami walked into the room with a tray of tea and some cookies.

"I thought you could use something to take your mind off things."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Yami set the tray on the coffee table and sat down on the floor across the table from Serena. She barley nibbled at a cookie and Yami couldn't help but notice how sad she was.

"Serena, I'm sorry. This all my fault." Yami said with sympathy in his voice.

"How is it your fault? You were trying to help me."

"Are you saying you don't blame me at all? You were happy before I came along. I turned your world upside down and I revealed the nasty truth about the person you loved most. And now you can't even think straight because of this. I can't even began to imagine how you must feel." Yami explained.

Serena realized that Yami felt guilty for what happened. It's true, if Yami hadn't come into her life Serena would have still been with Darien. She probably would have gotten married to him, but it all would have been a lie. Serena would have died in sadness and betrayal. Yami cared enough to save her. Even though he knew she might hate him. Serena admired Yami's bravery and smiled at him as she spoke.

"Yami, I don't blame you. I'm glad you came and showed me the truth. Darien might have broken my heart, but I'm happy that I know now than getting betrayed later. If anything, I'm stupid for falling for him."

"No your not. Serena, your memories were altered so you would believe that you loved Darien. Your not stupid at all. Your a wonderful person, and if anyone's stupid it's Darien for not seeing it."

Serena blushed with a smile as Yami placed a hand over hers. She could tell Yami truly cared for her from the look of devotion in his eyes. It was so moving how Yami was willing to risk his life for Serena, even though she didn't remember him. Serena could also sense that Yami was lonely. Even though he did have his family with him, it must have hurt him to learn that the women he loved was stolen from him.

Serena was shook from her thoughts at the sound of Yami's voice as he spoke. Unaware that he was still holding her hand as he did so.

"You know...it's strange. Even though it was such a long time ago, my feelings for you haven't changed. Once I knew who you were and remembered my past, all the feeling I had just seem to come flooding back to me. The moment I met you again, something sparked inside me."

Serena became drowned in Yami's words as he spoke. She couldn't explain why, but it felt like she and Yami had talks together like this all the time. She felt like she could tell him anything and that he would understand. A moment later, Yami blushed, noticing that he was still holding Serena's hand. He quickly let go and turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so forward. Especially since your still getting over Darien."

"No, it's okay. I know you were just trying to comfort me. The truth is even though I know Dairen is the enemy, it just doesn't seem real."

"It's going to take a bit to sink in I know, but soon it will, and you may be able to regain your true memories will return. You've had a long day. Perhaps you should get some sleep." Yami said as he stood up.

He was about leave when Serena spoke up. Not wanting to be separated from him for some reason.

"Wait, Yami. Um...I was wondering if you wouldn't mind...would you stay with me a bit longer? Just until I fall asleep."

Yami gasped to himself at hearing Serena's request. He blushed slightly before smiling. Yami was happy that Serena wanted him stay. He nodded in agreement and waited for Serena to lay down before he sat down on the bed next to her. Yami slowly began to stroke Serena's soft hair as she closed her eyes. Feeling relaxed for the first time in a while.

"You know, we often spent time together like this." Yami said a few moments later.

"We did?" Serena asked with a yawn in her voice.

"Yes. However it was the opposite. You would lend me your lap and we would sit like that for hours. I always felt so at peace whenever we were together. Just I as do now. Serena, I know you can't remember any of this. But I want to be able to share everything with you. To always be at your side. And if you can't love me like you did in the past that's fine. Just please, allow me a chance to love you now. So that way, we'll create new memories and never allow anyone to take them from us. Serena?"

Yami then noticed that in between the time he was talking, Serena had fallen fast asleep. Making Yami smile as he covered Serena with a blanket. Being bold, Yami leaned in close. Closing his eyes and he came within inches of Serena's mouth. Gently he kissed her while running his fingers through her soft blond hair once more. Yami smiled as he broke away, whispering softly.

"Soft hands, warm arms. Many, many times...Sweet kisses. Someday we will share those sweet memories again. Remembering the times of peace we shared with each other. Until then, please allow me to protect you. And stay with you in your heart and dreams. I will surely take away the pain your feeling and never allow anyone to hurt you again."

Yami then turned off the light and closed door. Allowing Serena to sleep as he went to his room to rest as well.

SOTP: Sorry this took this so long! I hope you all enjoyed it!


	8. My love found once again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo! How've ya all been? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, BUT HOLY CRAP! Sailor moon crystal made it's debut and It was so...AMAZING! It breathed new life back into the series we know and love! SO BEAUTIFUL! I could cry...T_T...Okay, enough of that. Time for the next chapter to celebrate sailor moon reborn!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dream)

Serena was running through the palace of the moon kingdom again. Her white shoes clicking against the marble floor with her silk dress trailing behind as she ran down the hall way. The gentle wind blew through her sun kissed hair as it flowed behind her. Serena didn't know where she was headed, but something told her to go faster. Finally, Serena arrived that entrance to the palace gardens.

Beautiful would barely count as a way to describe it. There were roses and many other flowers all over the grounds, surrounded by many different trees. Some with flowers in bloom. The stone path that started at the end of the stairs, lead to a tall fountain right in the center of the garden. Sparkling water cascaded down from the top and landed in the clear pool below that reflected the shining starlight in the sky.

Sitting on the edge of the fountain, was a man that looked like Yami watching the fish that swam in the fountain. But he was dressed in a crown, with gold, jewels, Egyptian clothes and shoes. His skin was a dark tan unlike it was before. Almost as if he had spent all of his days under the burning heat of the blazing sun. Yet his eyes were still the same beautifully deep violet crimson mix she had grown to love.

Serena approached him quietly so as not to disturb him. Yami suddenly looked up and smiled at Serena warmly. Standing as he spoke.

"Serena, you found me at last."

"Are you Yami from the past?" Serena asked as she came closer.

"In a way. I am the memories of Yami that was cover up when Darien ad Baryel used that spell to replace your memories. Queen Serenity realized what happened in enough time to seal the memories you have of me in a deep corner of your mind. So that they were hidden instead of being erased completely. Now that you have formed a bond with my modern self, I can break the spell that has twisted your memories. Reviving the true ones and connecting them to your modern ones."

"How is that?" Serena asked.

Yami came closer to her and placed his hands on either sides of her face. Gazing into her deep blue eyes as he held her close.

"By kissing you. But in order for it work, you must be willing to let go of the false memories that Darien had formed in your heart. You must let the feelings you have for my modern self grow as I kiss you. So that the memories you have of me in the past can resurface. Only then will both memories be connected and you will be free of the spell."

Serena gasped slightly with a blush. Yet as she gazed into the Pharaoh's eyes, she felt something burn deeply inside her heart. Along with a feeling of happiness. Like she had found something that had been lost for so long. Serena closed her eyes and allowed the Pharaoh to kiss her softly. In an instant, Memories flowed into Serena's mind.

They were the same as the ones with Darien, but his image disappeared and showed Yami in his place in each one. It was then she realized that Yami was the man she loved so long ago. That her heart had always belonged to him. She just had a hard time seeing past the lies. Serena cried, feeling as though she had betrayed the true memories in her heart. The Pharaoh embraced her tightly, while stroking her hair.

"Please don't be sad. It was not your fault. Both of us, me and my modern self know that your love has always belongs to us. So please don't feel as though you betrayed us. You haven't."

Serena looked up and smiled at the Pharaoh as she spoke.

"Thank you. I finally feel free of guilt and the fogginess that clouded my mind. I can now except Yami's heart and love."

The Pharaoh nodded as he smiled in return. Suddenly he gripped the sides of his head with both hands. He began to shake as though he had a terrible headache. His body also looked see through, like he was about to disappear. Serena quickly placed her hands on his shoulders in concern.

"What's wrong?! What's happening?!"

"Ugh...it seems...that myself in the present...is in danger...You must go to him...quickly!"

"But about you?!"

"I will be safe. You have excepted me into your heart once more and now these memories will never disappear from you again."

The pharaoh then kissed Serena's forehead while placing his hand on her cheek. He then began to disappear into small sparkles of light as the garden was completely engulfed in a bright white light. The Pharaoh smiled sadly as he spoke.

"Goodbye, my princess. I shall always be with you."

(Dream end)

Serena eyes shot open as she bolted straight up in a sitting position. Breathing heavy while her heart pounded after experiencing such a life like dream. She felt a warmth inside heart. A second later her communicator went off. She quickly pulled out of her pocket and popped it open. Amy's face appeared in the screen with a look of concern as she spoke.

(Serena! Are you alright?)

"Why Amy? What's wrong?"

(There's a large, tree like growth almost like a palace structure in down town. There also seems to be two people fighting each other on the top of it.)

"It must be Yami! Darien must have come looking for me!"

(Serena, Don't go out there! It's too dangerous! Wait till we get there.)

"I can't wait that long, Amy! Yami is in danger now!"

Serena snapped her communicator closed and transformed into Sailor moon. She then made sure everyone is the house was safe before rushing out of the house and heading down town. Hoping that she wasn't too late. Meanwhile, Yami and Darien were fighting each other on the roof of a palace made out of a dark plant like structure. The sky was a deep red and a room surrounded by pillars was the battle ground.

Earlier, Darien had called Yami out, threating that if Yami didn't bring the crystal, that he was going to kill Serena to get it. Then wipe out the whole city.

Yami transformed into the pharaoh and went to take on Darien by himself. Since Serena wouldn't be able to fight him. Now Yami and Darien were in an all out battle. Darien fought with black roses and large thorns. Making Yami dodge and run for his life without stopping. When Yami landed from a jump, a thorn shot passed his arm, cutting him deeply. Yami gripped his arm as he cringed while Darien laughed darkly as he spoke.

"You can't even defend yourself! Why not just give up and tell me where Serena is? I'll be glad to kill you quickly."

"I will do no such thing. I was going to avoid attacking you because I am truly angered by the way you used Serena. And I didn't want to let my emotions take control because Serena would not want you hurt. Even after how you hurt her. But, if you truly plan to kill her...then I will hold back no longer."

Yami the pulled out a Duel monsters card and quickly chanted a spell. Darien decided to take the chance and threw a thorn, directly aimed at Yami's heart. Just as it was about to hit, Yami stopped the thorn in mid air with the magic of a magician's staff. Darien's eyes widened in shock. Yami's spell had given him the same staff that the magician on the card had. Yami glared at Darien with anger.

Using the magic to throw the thorn back Darien. Darien quickly jumped and threw another bunch of black roses at Yami who dodged them and shot a beam of energy at Darien. It shot him right in the chest and slammed him up against a pillar. Before Darien had a chance to get up, Yami made him levitate and lifted him high in the air. Then threw him down with great force which left a large hole in the floor.

Making Darien groan in pain. Yami glared at Darien while walking up to him as he struggled to get up. Darien panted hard as Yami continued to come closer. He was finally able to stand up ad wobbly walked over to the nearest pillar to steady himself. Yami stopped walking and used his magic to control Darien's body again. Throwing him to the other side of the room.

"Now, will you stop this madness?" Yami asked as Darien stood up again.

"After a few lucky hits? I don't think so."

Darien then summoned his vines to wrap around his arm and become pointed at the end. Darien then headed towards Yami with the point on his arm acting like sword. Yami quickly used his magic to turn the staff into his own sword. Thus, the fight was on. The two of them clashed weapons and fought without end. Glaring in each other's eyes as Darien spoke.

"I've been waiting for this moment for over 10000 years, pharaoh. I've put up with that annoying princess and sacrificed too much, just so my plan could be ruined by something as foolish as love!"

"You have no idea what you've sacrificed! You've betrayed the trust of your comrades and the love of two women, for what?" Yami asked.

"POWER, YOU FOOL! With that little crystal, I could have the power of gods! Enough power to make anything mine!" Darien answered as lunged at Yami who dodged just in the nick of time.

"What good is power, if your alone? How can you enjoy anything that comes from making those around you fear you!? If anyone is the fool, it's you."

"Oh really? Why is that?" Darien asked as he stopped and stood for a moment.

"Because you wasted the chance you had to make things right. You could have given up your plan and fought for good. You could have changed things for the better. You could have learned to except the love that Serena had and love her in return! But instead, you let the darkness in your heart take you. You let your ambition for power control you and you aren't even aware that it is what will undo you."

Darien growled and charged at Yami again. Yami countered and attacked again. Matching blow for blow with each strike. Darien then disappeared for a moment and before Yami could turn around, Darien stabbed Yami in the shoulder. Making Yami cry out in pain as he fell to the floor. Darien stood in front of Yami and scoffed as Yami shook, using his sword to try and stand.

"I don't want a little snobby princess being the ruler of the world. Not when I've been the prince of earth. I have the right to be the ruler with that power, not some girl who can just take it away from me! You can let some girl lead you around by the nose, but I will control my life, MYSELF!" Darien declared.

Yami stood on one knee. Shaking as he spoke.

"Serena is a kind, loving, generous soul. She could care less about the power, all she wants is a life of peace with the people she loves. Not control them with power. She would want to protect the rule the world together. Even if she didn't have the crystal, she'd be happy as long as those close to her were by her side."

"You can say whatever you want, but I won't let some girl become the ruler of MY planet, take MY CROWN, and make ME, A LAUGHING STOCK! I WILL BECOME THE RULER OF MY PLANET! Me, AND NO ONE ELSE!"

Darien raised his sword and was ready to strike Yami down when a boomerang struck his arm. Knocking his arm away just before it could hurt Yami. The two men looked behind them in surprise as Sailor moon and the other scouts stood in front of the entrance. They scouts ended up arriving at the tower at the same time, so they all entered together as a team.

The four scouts quickly took on Darien in a head on attack as a distraction as Sailor moon ran to Yami.

"Yami! Are you okay?" Serena asked as she gently placed her hands on Yami's shoulders.

"Serena? Why did you-"

"Because I don't want to lose again Yami! Not after I just found and remembered you again."

Yami gasped as he cupped Sailor moon's face. They smiled at each other as Yami spoke.

"You...remembered everything...but how? I was told that only a bond built by a strong, true love would break the spell."

A thought then struck Yami suddenly. The love he had for Serena was strong and true, but it was able to break the spell because of the love he himself had. He, Yami. Not the Pharaoh, for the Pharaoh from that time was no longer. It was the love that Yami had for Serena as Serena, that built the bridge to reawaken her true self.

"I see now, it wasn't the love of my former self, it was my love that was needed in order to bring back your memories."

"You...love me?" Serena gasped.

"Yes. I love you as yourself, Serena. Not as the princess of moon kingdom. But despite that, I love all of you. No matter what form you have taken, or any form you will take in the future. I...I love you."

Serena smiled and gentle held Yami close. Yami returned the embrace and closed his eyes in happiness as Serena spoke.

"I love you too, Yami. I've grown to love you so quickly. And all of the memories we have of both our past lives and this life, I'll keep them all. And I'll continue to fight, so that we can make more memories and make up for the time that was taken from us. I promise."

Just as Sailor moon finished, Darien stopped and looked at them. He couldn't understand why Yami loved Sailor moon. He couldn't understand the bond they shared or why gave up so much just for her. Was love that important? Was it that stronger than power? Darien couldn't understand, and that made him angry. Darien broke the scouts attack and charged at the two.

His attack almost hit when the sliver crystal reacted. It became strong due to the revived bond of love that Serena and Yami shared. A love that existed no matter what barrier was put in front of it. The power of the crystal, pushed Darien back and enveloped Serena in it's warm, glowing light. When it died down, Sailor moon was completely different sailor moon.

Her skirt and collar was red with gold trim, a golden bow in the front and the back with golden angel wings. Matching boots, gloves and gold tiara with a sliver jewel in the shape of the moon completed the outfit. Along with red rubies and pearls in her hair. Serena had become the sailor scout of a love that stood the test of all time. She had become, millennium sailor moon.

The scouts stood in awe as Sailor moon bent down and helped Yami up. Sailor Mars walked up to them and took Yami from her carefully.

"Sailor Mars, you and the other scouts get Yami out of here as fast as you can. I shall deal with Darien."

"Are you sure?"

"No, Sailor moon. I want to fight with you." Yami protested as he groaned in pain.

"Yami, thank you. But you are far too injured to fight. I shall fight for both of us with you and all of our friends in my heart. Please, Mars. Take good care of him."

"You better win this, I'm not gonna have anyone to nag if you don't."

Sailor moon laughed at the joke while Mars smiled. Yami agreed to leave and left with the scouts. Darien stood and decided to not waste anymore time. He quickly used a spell to fuse his body with his plant like minions and the dark negative energy that he collected. He was now twenty feet tall with giant thorns sticking out of his body. Sailor moon stared at him sadly at what he had become before she spoke.

"You have become nothing more than a monster, by giving in to the darkness. Using my heart and love just to get what you wanted. I pity you, but I can't allow to you to destroy that which is important to me. I will stop you. For everyone that is precious to me."

Darien simply threw down a giant hand, aiming to take out Sailor moon. But just before it hit her, it was destroyed by a blinding barrier of light. Sailor moon then summoned her scepter and allowed all of her new power to be honed into the jewel. Then with a determined look in her eyes, Sailor moon jumped up and flew all the way to Darien's chest. Crying out loudly as she shot him with a powerful blast.

"MOON FORGIVENESS, OVERFLOW!"

In an instant, a blinding pink light covered everything. When it cleared, the scouts and Yami were out of tower and on the ground. Looking up at a figure that was flying down to them gently.

The sky had cleared and became blue once again with the sun shining brightly. The tower had disappeared and everything that was damaged in the surrounding area was rebuilt and healed. Even Yami was no longer injured. Sailor moon landed in front of her friends who were happy to see she was safe. In her hands was a glowing light blue orb with white swirls, pulsing as it shined.

The scouts came up curious as they gazed at it. Mercury was the one to speak up first.

"Is that?"

"It's Darien's soul, Mercury." Yami answered.

"Is was all that was left after my attack. I couldn't find his body or anything." Serena said.

"Too tainted by the darkness inside him, Darien could no longer fight against the evil that stole his heart. But the small bit of good that remained, did not wish to hurt anyone. He chose for his body to be destroyed so that his soul could be freed and cleansed. Now his soul has been healed, and can now be reborn here on earth. He will have a whole new start with no guilt or pain of the past to hinder him." Yami explained.

Sailor moon released the orb into the sky and allowed it to soar across the sky. So that the soul would find a proper home. Yami noticed that Sailor moon was crying as she watched the orb disappear. He quickly wrapped her in his arms to comfort her. Sailor Moon whispered softly as she returned his embrace.

"I know I shouldn't cry, but I still feel sad."

"I would be worried if you didn't, Sailor moon. After all that's happened, you wouldn't be able to destroy him all together. Your heart is so kind and pure. It's what makes you so wonderful."

"I'm only glad that he now has a chance to live."

"He does, and I'm sure that he is grateful."

"Yes. Thank you, Yami."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the battle was finally over and headed home. The peaceful light of the rising sun, shined brightly over the city. Ready for another day. All past mistakes erased, all pain forgotten. Now everyone could start over, and begin the next day anew.

SOTP: YES! I did this! Don't worry though, I plan to add one last chapter full of fluff before I end this one. I'm so glad I wrote this! Please leave nice reviews!


End file.
